


Whomst

by maddiebug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack, F/M, This is one of the first reveals i wrote, i hope you like it?, i think i have a similar story on ao3, its like two years old so it sucks, no beta we die like men, pre carapace, this is the og
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 19:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21061778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiebug/pseuds/maddiebug
Summary: When Chat Noir and Rena Rouge detransform in the same alleyway, it sparks an interesting conversation about who Ladybug could possibly be.





	Whomst

"Pound it!" Their fists met as a simultaneous beeping occurred.

His ring, Ladybugs earrings and Rena's necklace were all about to transform them back.

"Well," he chuckled, "I'll see you tonight m'lady." They had a patrol and cuddles scheduleled... not that anyone needed to know that. And he was running out of time. He nodded towards Rena, "and I hope to see you again, but I'm afraid I must go."

She nodded back, "It's been a purrleasure working with you."

Ladybug audibly groaned, "Leave. Now. Both of you," as Rena Rouge laughed.

"I thought it was wonderful." With a glare from Ladybug (and an encouraging smile from Rena), Chat Noir laughed and leapt across the rooftops to find a safe place to transform back.

It wasn't long before he found a good place. It was a small alley, too small for a car, but big enough for a few people. All it had was one big dumpster and two buildings, one on each side. It wasn't exactly dark, but no streetlights shined directly at it. And there was no traffic around it.

And it was less than half a mile from the park that Adrien was supposed to be at with his friends.

Honestly, it seemed like the perfect spot. It was actually surprising that he hadn't found it already, with all of his nighttime exploration.

Chat jumped into the alley and called, "Plagg, Detransform me!"

At the exact same time, Rena jumped down and called, "Trixx, Detransform me!"

In the split second before anything happened. Their eyes met. Chat and Rena stared at each other in horror, fearing what they would find out.

Their identities were their most precious secret.

They came to some unspoken agreement and both closed their eyes.

That moment seemed to last an eternity, before, finally, the magic took place.

They were engulfed in bright lights, neither one daring to look at the other.

But their nervous silence was broken by some laughter, from the kwamii.

Plagg chuckled. "Kitten, you'll never believe this."

Trixx smirked, "what an interesting turn of events."

Chat, now Adrien shifted uncomfortably, "what should we do?"

The usually confident, cocky voice of Rena Rouge sounded uncertain for once. "Open our eyes on the count of three. One." She said.

He took a deep breath, before replying "two."

Together, they said, "three," and opened their eyes.

After staring for a moment, Alya laughed, "Wow, you, me, Chloe... is there any one of the superheroes that isn't in our class."

Adrien only shrugged. "No offense, but why you? As a reporter, aren't you bound to tell the truth? It puts you more at risk than any of us. You're already the Ladyblog moderator."

"Yeah," Alya frowned, "I was thinking the same thing. I'm more of a risk, more of a liability. Ladybug must really care about me."

"Huh." Adrien nodded, "so Ladybug is probably someone in our class."

"Someone who is close enough to me to know how much I'd want to be a superhero and how good I would be at it." Alya crossed her arms, "I have no idea who it could possibly be."

"Someone brave."

"And strong."

"And creative." Adrien got a dreamy look in his eyes.

"And confident." Alya smiled.

"And who is my soulmate."

Alya slapped Adrien softly, "this is serious loverboy."

"Sorry." He groaned. "It's what my kwami gold me. We are meant to be together."

"Huh." Alya paused. "So who do we know, that fits all of that criteria..." she paused, thinking.

Adrien and Alya spoke in unison, "Nino," then gasped together.

"My best friend is-"

"-my boyfriend."

Adrien jumped back. "Holy shit! I've been secretly dating your boyfriend?!"

"You've been what?!" Alya growled, pushing him against a wall, "with whomst?"

"Me and LB. It's pretty new, but we've been dating officially for about a week." Adrien stammered out. "We haven't done anything serious. I swear."

Alya let him go with a laugh. "we forgot one important factor."

"What?"

"Well, Mr. Observant, Ladybug is definitely a girl. And Nino is not."

Adrien relaxed. "Whew. I was scared for a moment there."

"Of what?"

"You mostly. And that what I had been searching for my entire like was right under my nose, but I was too blind to see it. I'm not that oblivious."

Alya shrugged, "sunshine, you are one of the most oblivious people I know, but we would be able to tell if Ladybug was in our class, right?"

Adrien jokingly asked, "Name one time I was oblivious."

"Marinette," Alya replied easily.

"That was one time. I didn't realize she meant like she loved me. I'm socially awkward not oblivious." Adrien defended himself.

"Still, if Marinette was Ladybug, you probably wouldn't notice."

"Yeah right," Adrien scoffed mockingly. "I'm sure I wouldn't."

"Yeah." Alya laughed. "She could be anyone. In any class."

Adrien froze. "Marinette."

"Marinette?" Alya asked.

"Marinette." Adrien took a breath. "It's the only way it all makes sense."

"I've never seen her near an akuma except evillustrator," Alya countered.

"That was when Ladybug was gone. On some secret mission."

"Huh." Alya nodded. "And they do have the same hair."

"They're both creative."

"Marinette would definitely make me a superhero."

"I think I've found my bug." Adrien smiled. "I'm glad its her."

"Yeah?" Alya smirked, "and I bet she will be real glad that its you."

He tilted his head, "what does that mean?"

"Thats for me to know, Mr. Observant, and for you to find out." She chuckled and left him in the alley. She had to visit a certain bakery before a certain boy did.


End file.
